


Apply Yourself

by 100dabbo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: A night in with Jesse, Walt fucks him on his own couch after some deep-throat practising
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Apply Yourself

Walt sat on Jesse’s couch; legs spread open. His partner knelt between them, naked, eyeing his crotch.

“I’m waiting, Jesse.” He said, palms rested on his inner thighs as Jesse stared with parted lips. The younger man reached forward, unfastening the buttons on Walt’s trousers. He bit his lips while he brought out his member, stroking it slowly with his tattooed hand, precisely squeezing it at the tip. Walt let his head fall back on the cushions, waiting for Jesse to do his work.

Shuffling forward with eyes on his partner’s cock, he replaced his hand with this mouth; gently wrapping his lips around Walt’s dick, taking it half-way into his throat. His tongue followed his descent, savouring his taste and length with delight, humming in satisfaction.

Walt moaned in what could be described as both relief and ecstasy; even though he did everything for his family, he no longer had remorse or guilt for his affair with Jesse. His partner knew how to treat him right, pleasure him, get him to a climax; Skylar could only give him a disappointing hand job on his birthday, nothing more. 

His hands drifted to Jesse’s head as it bobbed up and down, tracing them through his mousy hair for encouragement; wedding ring still on his finger. He bit his tongue and pushed down on Jesse’s head, forcing him down further. When the tip hit the back of his throat, Jesse choked, spluttering saliva out and drawing in breath quickly. His head snapped up and stared at his partner with vexation,

“The hell, yo?! You gotta warn me before you pull that shit!”

Walt smirked and grabbed onto his jaw, fingers pinching the skin as he dragged forward until they grasped his chin. He pulled Jesse’s bottom lip down, exposing his teeth, and said,

“I’m going to do it again. Are you ready?”

Jesse nodded and unhinged his jaw, Walt taking his length in hand and stroking it, making him wait for it. He dropped it onto his mouth; the slapping noise of it on his wet tongue and the pleasant weight of it sliding down made Jesse moan. The grip of Walt’s calloused hands on his scalp was comforting, carefully running across and down his neck before forcing him to deepthroat his dick again. His face screwed with concentration whilst Walt relished in the sensations, his groans becoming louder, bucking his hips to go in deeper. The younger man choked out again, the beautiful sounds of his mouth gasping causing Walt to stretch his lips into a smile. Jesse sighed in disappointment, closing his eyes in shame. Despite his exterior unkempt image, he was a perfectionist; constantly searching for approval. When he opened them to look at his partner, he said,

“Can’t you just fuck me now? I can’t do it!”

Walt gripped his length and rubbed it in front of Jesse’s face, taunting,

“No, Jesse,” Murmuring his soft words, smiling and savouring Jesse’s wanton face before him, “Apply yourself.”

Jesse’s face turned a delightful shade of crimson, the reference to their past teacher and student relationship making him hard. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth again, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Walt as he put his cock down his mouth. With determination and intensity, he focused his motions; opening his throat as wide as possible to let it Walt’s generous length slide down, tracing his tongue on the base for extra stimulation. His partner groaned in satisfaction, grabbing his hair in a fistful, 

“Jesse…” He whined, his hands interweaving with his locks, the man between his legs moaning longingly around his dick. He pulled up, giving the tip a teasing pass of his tongue before he said,

“Fuck me, Mr White.”

Walt stood up; stripping off his jacket and trousers, discarding them on the floor. When he sat back on the coach, Jesse straddled his hips, kneeling up above him. Then, their lips locked; Walt’s goatee scratching at Jesse’s mouth as his hands snaking up his thighs and onto his hips. He pulled away and asked,

“Raw?” With a certain glint in his eye that caused Jesse’s libido to rise ten-fold. He kissed Walt again, nodding into it, giving the man permission to enter finger, then two, then three. When he parted their mouths to moan, Walt caught his bottom lip between his teeth, shoving his digits in deeper, stretching him wider. Jesse braced his slender hands on Walt’s shoulders as his prostate was reached, his moans almost yells that echoed though living room. 

Walt withdrew his fingers and released Jesse's lip, grabbing to his narrow waist instead to push down and force Jesse down on his member. Both men breathed through his mouths, lips barely apart, focused on their own stimulation; Walt’s guttural groans releasing from him as he mercilessly thrusted into Jesse’s tight hole.

“Mr White!” Jesse whined, drawing air through his teeth, his tattooed hand resting on the side of Walt’s face, softly stroking his goatee while his partner bucked his hips up, going even deeper. And with his tight fist, Walt gripped onto his partner’s dick, relentlessly pumping it up and down with a rapid speed as their mouths reunited, tongues intertwined and swirling; passions rising. He thrusted up with fervour, Jesse synchronising and grinding down on his lap, gripping to the couch cushions for leverage to fall back on Walt’s cock; hitting his prostate again.

“Shit, Jesse…” Walt breathed, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, pupils dilated in ecstasy, “You want me to fuck you?!” He raised his voice, the gruff tone causing Jesse to shudder,

“Yes! Fuck, yes!”

He pushed Jesse’s back onto the couch, his head against the armrest, eyes fixed on his partner. Walt loomed over him, biting his lips, seizing the younger man’s legs and pulling them apart. He drove in without warning, Jesse’s high-pitched moans yelling out being the very sound of pure pleasure in his body, writhing beneath Walt and lost in the sensations, his dick weeping and dribbling down his length. He grabbed at the back of Walt’s neck, his nails digging in, baring his teeth, “Mr White! I’m gonna-“

“Do it!” Walt commanded, continuing his thrusts and staring at his partner’s dick; anticipating his climax which was fulfilled a couple seconds later, Jesse spilling his load in copious amounts on his stomach. Walt didn’t last much longer after that, the sight of Jesse’s orgasm face like a painting; the most beautiful thing he’d seen. He finished inside, Jesse loving every second of it, panting like mad.

Once he pulled away, Walt flopped onto the couch, arms outstretched, and dick still exposed. His partner sat up next to him, leaking ejaculate onto the cushions. He laughed, looking up to the older man in contentment, Walt turning his head to look at him,

“You should go home, Mr White, I think your wife needs you to help her cook dinner.” The smirk stretching his lips conveyed all of his cocky joy – to be the side man of the most straight edge guy he knew was brilliant, although now, since he broke bad, was that really the case anymore? Walt sighed and zipped up his trousers,

“You’re probably right.”

He made no effort to move off of the couch.


End file.
